Obsidia
}| | name = Obsidia | type = Open PvP | online = August 11, 2005 | location = Germany | serversave = 8:00 CET }} Flag *Obsidian Flag & Obsidian Royal Guild Alliance General Info *Obsidia means a dark volcanic rock or a thin piece of granite stone. Roman Mineral. Obsidia is a shiny, usually black, volcanic glass. Obsidian forms above ground from lava that is similar in composition to the magma from which granite forms underground, but cools so quickly that minerals do not have a chance to form within it. *A few Tibia Legends and old school players lived in Obsidia, examples of these are for example Mannow who was in the guild Black Widows that fought on Aldora and Arcania back in 2004-2005. Mannow started Obsidia after leaving Arcania and then started Next Generation. *You can be in or out from war easily by paying if you get hunted, however, you must choose your friends and action carefully. Powerabuse is a problem in Obsidia where NS and Milidya powerabuse players out of spawn whenever they are hunting there. If the players' don't leave their spawn, they usually get attacked. Historical Info 2005 - 2009 Online since August.11th.2005 Year 2005. Active Players 800 *The first official guild on Obsidia is . The founder of this guild is Mannow. *The first official family on Obsidia is the Chemics, and they play in the second guild on Obsidia, the , formed and lead by the player Acr Chemics. aka Roen Soul (Titania). *The Escadrone of Death lead Obsidia in 2005 and had the world in good order. Obsidia had peace and order during this period. The order of , was very strict but fair. Powerabuse and unfair murders were punished. *The arose in power quite fast and started to demand power to themselves. They resigned the agreements and started to make their own ones. * started to grow up in number and level due powergaming and account sharing. They started to demand spawns to themselves with allies. *The oldest families of Obsidia from this time are the Chemics, Horra, Wolf, Night, Bringer and Base. *The Base family was terminated because of their brutal criminal activities. *December 11th. The Red Day of Obsidia. The guild Boom started to rebel against the New Generation order and declared war. Over 100 people died in the first hour of war in Obsidia. *The guilds and families found their positions threatened and they also started to fight against each other. Everyone wanted to hold on to their old lands and positions, but it was impossible because of the new order. *Peace was shattered and chaos replaced the harmony. Everyone were referring to new order while they were demanding the hunting grounds with the new system to claim the hunting spots. This caused that respect among people fail and fights became down to personal levels. Anger and fear were followed by blood of people and wars followed with revenges. This new order started a new era that left nobody safe. Year 2006. Active Players 800 *After demanded and took power from the the community did not totally agree to the new order and started rebel against the order of . Fights began and became more bloody. Peace in Obsidia was shattered. *Many guilds were allied and declared wars to fight against the new order. The old agreements were demanded back but the did not agree and brutally kept their own ways to control people. *Escadrone of Death did not take part in fighting due agreements made between NG and EoD. *War - Next Generations versus Society of Black Snakes as SOBS. *Next Generation wins the war. Year 2007. Active Players 800 The maximum on this game world was 894 players on Nov 30 2007, 15:30:30 CET. *The Next Generation controlled Obsidia with brutal and merciless order. Everyone had to obey them or strike teams took down the people who did not follow their command. *The Next Generation protected Vaasa Crew and let them kill players for fun. This divided Obsidia and made Obsidia to build up a plan to get rid of NG for good. * strike team killed members because they did not Hail them. The order to do this was given by Wartex Night who held aggression against Acr Chemics. The Escadrone of Death made a decision to send few of their assassins into battle. The results were good enough. Memy Chemics took highest kill count in fights. *After the first war Memy Chemics were back stabbed by Next Generation and forced to switch sides to fight against them. Next Generation did not stop their brutal behavior. *The split into half and the new half became the guild . This was against the will of the . *Action followed when declared war against claiming that all the criminal activity against the Obsidian community were made by these rebels. There is a lot of proof to this, however there are arguments how to judge this and this corrupted the from inside out. * made their point clear and attacked peaceful players. 3 of the major guilds joined the in war. However was corrupted to point that they are not able to form solid teams to fight a war. This has given all the advantages to win this war. The only thing holding the formed is the promise that they will not fall in this war. *The first Holy Scarab was looted on Obsidia at 22.04.08 from the Pharaoh Ashmunrah by the guild . *Obsidia became silent world. Year 2009. Active Players 300 *The first Ravenwing on tibia was looted on Obsidia at 08.01.09 from the Ghazbaran by the guild . * won the major battles and defeated the legendary guild which have been ruling the server for 3 years. 's order of the Obsidia end. Due these wars almost all high levels have died and 5 of 6 families have been murdered off Obsidia. *There has been only 2 weeks of peace in Obsidia after the Red Day of Obsidia, December 11th. 2005. After the last battle in February Obsidia has been nearly silent. *Acr Chemics has held the top skills of the server 3 years and never joined a single war with his guild. Their plan worked perfectly. *"Death and war are both parts of Tibia, however it is more than honor not to arise weapons and hate against those who we know to be our friends. In the end Tibia is about friendship, honor and respect. We love and respect our friends. It was not our clan who gave reasons to start wars and therefore we will not join these wars for some political powers. We all-ready gave Obsidia our time. - Acr Chemics." *The members of started to learn themselves the old agreements because they started to understand their meaning and reasons. *The members of were forced position where they also had to understand what caused these wars and these murders. It is very unfortunate that so many innocent people had to die and even those who wanted to be peaceful were murdered. * gave full protection to those who killed players and this was Next Generation's biggest mistake. That very same team formed their opponent guild . The Next Generation had lost their support from community and then were back stabbed even they were warned clearly several times. *The general point of the old Obsidian agreements is that, "Once you order the country the people are under leadership and if the leaders are rotten so is their country. Therefore the country is good as the leading order. If the leaders do not understand the meaning of power and leadership, they should not even try to order it. War should not be victorious so you could rampart your people." *Current situation was hard on normal community because random murdering became common around everywhere. People are cursing the for their ways of killing people without clear reasons. Most of the people had been killed because the members of the were bored without a good fight against the . *Result of the boredom got divided for two differents guilds, and due to a quarrel. Later on joined and declerated war against . Corruption got to top levels. * , and lost war againts . *Ex-members of Infinitus and Next Generation mostly paid out. *Then Mannow was killed as punishment for his behavior in May 05 2009, 11:06:11 CEST Level 177 by Skulterpa ba Moo because of massive amount of murders they have done. * is now the last and longest living 2005 guild in Obsidia. Overall their 11 years long history under << I.F.P CS gaming clan makes them most honorful "guild" in Obsidia. *( They prefer to be called as a clan because they are registered the team. ) * is now holding the world record of longest active game clan in the world. Keep up the good work. Salute. Spring 2009. Active Players 250 *Skulterpa ba ulpa demanded unjustified payments from people as payments of war. Because of this he became to be known as The Tyran Obsidia. His behavior made his guild look extremely bad. Some of his team members tried to stop this behavior. *Skulterpa ba ulpa claimed to own whole Obsidia and said that everyone are hunted if they are not paying to him. He quit the Top Boys guild because they did not agree to this word. *Skulterpa ba ulpa found a new guild called and declared Obsidia will be under his own rules. He called himself to be One Man Army and a King. His own political idealism made everyone fear him. Even the guild Top Boys did not agree to his rules. However it was clear he had some of followers who wanted to bring Obsidia complete destruction and war. Obsidia saw him doing extremely harassing, destructive behavior and made official complaints of him. *Skulterba ba ulpa declared war against because they did not agree on his own nor his brothers behavior or to new demands. He used his position to get control over the world by killing everyone he saw fit. This made the Obsidia almost empty. *Skulterba ba ulpa then formed a new guild and declared war against every guild on top. It did not take long from them to eliminate every top off the server. * declared that there are no rules for them and they own and rule the server completely as they see fit. On the other hand said that everyone else is enforced to obey the old Obsidian Agreements. This clarified their position. * declared, if anyone has different opinion they will not hesitate to declare wars. *As a result Mannow disbanded and paid out too. was later reformed with new members. *Almost every high level had quit playing Obsidia or Tibia as result of bad politics and behavior in Obsidia. The agreements had not been followed. *New PvP rules will be applied to Obsidia in summer update to prevent more damage to community. CipSoft took a clear step to stop this direction. Obsidia was the worst case scenario as a PvP world in Tibia. The corruption became as an example and a reason to change Tibia PvP system again. July 2009. Active Players 200 *Peace in Obsidia *New Obsidian Agreements 2009 signed by guilds. Enforced by team even some of them disagreed to sign. *Vaasa Crew and Infinitus members had to retire. Both guilds got disbanded and they were are not honored by anyone in Obsidia. *Tibia summer update caused many Obsidian players started to rook their chars as a statement against the new PvP system. The new PvP rules in Obsidian terms are too limited and doesn't give real war options. * also saw and understood the problem and gave option to hunted players to get back into the server with payment of 500k or else Obsidia would have been most likely left empty. *Many high levels paid to be free however the Obsidian community got to be totally trashed. This was considered Obsidian's Dark Age. July 2009. Active Players 250 *Some of the high levels started to play Obsidia again after newly signed Obsidian Agreements 2009. * understood that war is not everything in the game and as the leading guild they are responsible to enforce agreements of Obsidia. *Skulterpa ba ulpa gave warning to some of his members not to abuse their position in their guild. Their plan seemed to be to recover damage done to Obsidia during wars. This may not be easy cause new storm was seen in the Horizon. March 2009. 250 and rising. *Obsidia is in Peace. *Everyone would want to get Obsidia back into top as the best world, for this reason leading guild stopped random pking and unjustified kills. *New alliances would bring back the hard murdering, however Niklas Soderlund will stop it for sure. *Obsidians are common in against random PK at this moment due low number of active Obsidians, however there are many who abuse their position to kill players on no reason. This action can cause Obsidia a lot damage now. Nobody should protect random PK's now. November 2009. 360 * declared war against . 12.11.2009 13:13:13 Trigger is also known as Vaasa Crew. * allied with and joined the war. * Trigger lost the war November 20th 2009 and were dispanded. * Members of Vaasa Crew are transporting their characters to the world of Aurea. Historical Info 2010 *Obsidia was in a total mess! * declared war against . * The reason for this war is to end NS power and kick them out from the server. * disbanded and renamed themselves the to continue war. * got disbanded in January 21st. * have started to kill people for boredom and taking their money with fake reasons and lies. *Many Obsidians are against NS but not able to fight against them or gain power to fight them because of murders. *Very many old guilds and members of obsidia have left Obsidia to other worlds. Most of them will never come back. *Old guild called Cemetary Gates got disbanded after having problems with NS. Guild was not active enough. *Services hosted by NS are not anymore reliable. They might just take the money and not complete the service. *March 28th. have became inactive. The members have started to join other guilds and NS has the dispansion warning for the first time. *New people from other worlds have started to corrupt Obsidia with other types of claims. It may be possible that Obsidia is going to have a huge war ahaid to settle down the rules. *At the moment there is some kind of war going on between the guilds and . The war started when and some other members of the guild broke away from Niklas and started to kill some of 's members for fun. The reason that was said was that they didn't wanted the Turks in to have the same power since they hadn't done anything in the former war. However the Turks are good friends of Niklas and this is why he decided to protect them. *The guild Weslay Youpay was formed by hunted guys and almost everyone in the guild were just fighting for fun. There was no serious attempt to take over Obsidia. On the other hand Niklas seemed to take this war very seriously, and he let other well known PvP players to play on his characters to assure victory. *Weslay Youpay was disbanded due inactivity. Some of the former members still does strikes on selected targets even without official guild. *Due inactivity is no longer considered the real ruling guild. They have lost the real power to control the Obsidia due they do not have enough powerful members to maintain complete control. However NS still have allies that continue honor the old ruling and takes part in battles to continue this status. * have started to recruit players from other servers. This have made native Obsidians to quit NS and to join other guilds. *NS lost the power to lead the server due number of low level players taken in. * have started to gain power due fact NS is falling from power slowly. * disbanded and some of the former members formed a new guild called . Current Time. 350 * declared war against and basically slayed them. * Due heavy losses lost their leading position and image as a powerful guild. * stop the war in October 22nd. 2010. It seemed pointless. * During the war started to gain powerful members from native Obsidian players and as side effect of the war results, they gained the leading guild position of Obsidia. * Saturday October 23rd. were silent and powerless. They can not longer take spawns from others without getting killed for it. The Obsidian agreements is now enforced by the community of Obsidia and is not allowed to disobey them anymore. * Friday October 28th. started showing others why they are the top guild with an astonishing battle in venore giving them the lead in the war. General Proposals of the Obsidian *Obsidian s demand a server that connect all worlds to one continent where battle is the way to honor their origin. Hail the Obsidia! Many legendary Obsidian players have quit Tibia due bad PvP system and features that made the game unbalanced. Most of the elite knights have left the game. Obsidian Agreements Winter 2010 Generally everything is public in Tibia. These are not rules. These are agreements. Obsidians prevent unnecessary fights over hunting grounds by using the Label System. Hunting Grounds *- Label is valid only when the player is online in the hunting area. *- Label is valid if the hunter is refilling within 30 minutes after he or she signed "Refill" on the label. *- Label stays valid if the player is forced to PvP and to move out from the hunting ground for this action. *- Label is valid even higher level might demand the hunting ground for his or her own use. *- Label is valid only 4 hours from the last signed time. Keep your label fresh. *- Label is not valid after server save. *- The first one in the hunting ground after server save can label it. *- Do not claim or label quest areas. Public Hunting Grounds 2007 * Thais, Cyclops Mountain * West Edron * North Port Hope and Banuta * Fibula * North Darashia ( Excluding Dragon Spawns ) * South West Muggy Plains * Zao ( Excluding Dragon & Lizard Spawns & Caves ) Team Areas 2005 * Orc Fortress * Cyclopolis * North Muggy Plains Power Abuse & Duel Enforced ( 1 on 1 PvP claimable! ) * Chazorai * Northern Zao * Razachai Behavior 2006 *Power Abusers are not honored in Obsidia. *Insulting is not honored in Obsidia. However insulting is not reason for a kill unless warned first. *PvP is allowed in Obsidia however if the PvP is not reasonable then it is not honored. *Killing low levels without reason is not honored. Killing spammers or thieves is allowed. *Bots will be listed and killed. Dieing while using a bot is users own fault. *The person who died using a bot is not allowed to claim anything back. Quests & Missions & Mapping * Obsidians allow everyone to complete quests, missions and to get fresh maps over the areas. * Labels are not valid while doing quest, mission or mapping the area. * -It is still reasonable to ask for permission to enter a labeled area for these reasons. * "Killing in the name of" quest is the only one that has to follow the Label System. * Honor the person in the hunting ground. Do your task and then leave the area. * Generally it is not Obsidian way to Label a Quest Area. Penalties 2005 *1. Everyone will be warned and given some time to move out from the Labeled hunting ground. *2a. After 2 warnings there will not be 3rd. Warning has to be clear and direct. *2b. Warning is valid only if the breaker is in the labeled hunting ground. *3. It is better to talk first and ask for fair payments before taking the next step. *4. The Obsidian who does not respect others shall be killed for disrespect. Historical Members of Obsidia *Acr Chemics (Elite Knight), Current leader of the guild . (The Observer) He lives in and have fortified Meriana Islands. *Archin (Royal Paladin), fastest leveling player in Obsidia. He got hunted by NG for being the top player in the past. *Mannow (Master Sorcerer), Former official leader of the guild Next Generation - One of the old leading guilds. Left to Askara in 2009. *Skulterpa ba ulpa (Royal Paladin), Current leader of the guild on his second character, Miroslav Czerkowski. Transferred to Kyra in the end of 2009. *Starprinze (Royal Paladin). Was a member of Vaasa Crew (Finnish team) "" New owner is from Poland. "" Transferred to Danubia in June 24th 2010. *Dorpaz (Royal Paladin). Deleted by CipSoft due to cheating and account sharing in January 2010. *Azared Eagon (Elite Knight). An old player that used to be very known, deleted after being hacked. *Memy Chemics (Master Sorcerer) Was said to have highest kill count in wars. The kills were all counted by several teams and players. *Skulterpa ba objica (Royal Paladin). After his backstab won last and the biggest war. *Eldus Miller (Master Sorcerer). Former Niklas Soderlund member, left the guild and started a war against them. *Coatie (Elder Druid). The highest druid on the server until Timmiie transferred to Obsidia. Timmiie is as of 1st july, 2010, level 274. *Pephy (Master Sorcerer). Best polish ms on obsidia. - Actually sold (at 229 lvl) to Lucas ( old Skulterpa ba Objica ) for 500 euro. *Sephern Leonda (Elite Knight). First player to reach level 300 on Obsidia. *Vany Hod (Royal Paladin). Old member of the legendary guild Next Generation. Now deleted. *Ripplah (Elite Knight). Old member of the legendary guild Next Generation. Famous for power abusing and random PKing. Now sold and hacked. *Orco Gitu (Elite Knight). The highest level player of Obsidia with also highest magic level of knights! External Links